


Welcome to the world Little Wayne

by Southernpeach13



Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Gotham (TV), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Bruce Wayne, Baby Bruce Wayne, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Kid Bruce Wayne, One Shot, Other, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Snippets of Bryce's childhood before that faithful night.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Series: Main Bryce Wayne Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Welcome to the world Little Wayne

**Making an entrance: Welcome to the world**

Bryce Wayne comes into the world loudly.

Dark blue eyes and wisps of black hair. Screaming loudly as the doctors cut the cord and handed her to her mother

Martha Wayne holds her child close as she cries. She shushes her softly as she kisses her on her forehead. Bryce’s wails cease at once and she erupts in a fit giggles. Martha brushes ner daughter’s dark curls from her forehead as her daughter looks at her in wonder. Martha felt a pair of small hands dip into the hospital bed, her gaze landing on her son Thomas Jr. She watched her son as he stared at the pink bundle in her arms in wonder.

  
“Tommy.”

Thomas looked up at his mother in wonder as she adjusted the baby in her arms for Thomas to see. 

“Would you like to hold her?”   
Thomas’s eyes grew excited and made grabby hands at his new baby sister, Martha handing her over gently.

“Be careful. She’s fragile.” she whispered to her son.

Thomas nodded slowly as he held his sister close to his chest, Bryce’s curious gaze looking up at him.

_ Fragile.  _

Mommy had gone through Thomas’s Jr. mind as his daddy and Alfred walked up to him and his baby sister, watching them happily.

He’d make sure his sister would be safe.

**Age 4**

Bryce giggled happily as she hopped down the stairs, skipping one with each jump. She spots mommy and daddy talking with a large balding man in a suit. Bryce runs up to her parents excitedly, latching herself on her daddy’s leg looking at the new man. 

Daddy stops talking and looks to Bryce and smiles softly at her.

“Well who’s this young lady?” The balding man asked, kneeling down to Bryce’s level and smiling at her gently. Bryce immediately began to feel anxious.   
  
New people scared her. And that included the man in front of her right now.

Bryce began to tug at her hair and tapping her right foot at a fast pace avoiding the man’s eyes deciding to focus on a nearby ceiling fan instead. Bryce was suddenly scooped up by her daddy and hugging her firmly to calm her down.

“This is our daughter Mr.Falcone.” he stated.

Bryce watched the man- Mr.Falcone stand up and smiled at her parents.

“Well she’s adorable.” Mr.Falcone said happily. He looked back at her daddy and gave him a nod.

“I’m serious Thomas, thank you. I owe you my life.”   
Bryce felt her daddy sigh.   
“Of course. I’m a doctor Mr Falcone, it's my job. I would never break my oath. ”

Bryce watched as Mr.Falcone turned away but not before he said one more thing.

“”I owe you Thomas. I just want you to remember that.”   
Bryce watched as the man walked out. She quickly waved at the man happily, smiling widely showing the gap between her teeth.

“Bye-Bye Mr. Falcone. Have a nice day!”   
Carmine turned to the little girl and gave her a thankyou while he smiled before got in his car and left Wayne Manor.

Bryce turned to her mommy and daddy gigging innocently.   
“He was nice.” she chirped.

Martha brushed her daughter’s long hair behind her ear before taking her from Thomas’s arms.

“To the right people sweetie. I guess he can be. Now shouldn't you be with your brother getting ready for supper?” Martha asked as she kissed her daughter’s chubby cheeks. Bryce began squirming out of her mother’s arms letting her know that she wanted to be put down so she could get ready for said meal with her brother.

* * *

Bryce wore a poofy black and pink dress at her parents gala. 

Mommy and daddy where talking to the other grown-ups while she stayed with her brother by the food table.

Suddenly a boy about Tommy’s age ran up to the siblings excitedly.

Bryce quickly hid behind her brother. Tommy glaring at the red headed boy.

He offered Tommy his hand to introduce himself smiling.

“Hello, I’m Thomas Elliot.”   
Tommy didn't take his hand, only continuing to stare daggers at the boy .

Bryce peeked over Tommy’s shoulder to look at the new boy. Bryce kept observing the boy until he finally turned to her. Bryce quickly ducked back down letting Tommy hide her. The boy (rather roughly)pushed her brother out of the way and held his hand out to her like she had done with her brother moments ago. The boy kept his hand outstretched waiting for Bryce to take it, so she did.

“Hello.” she whispered.

The boy beamed excitedly at her and began to talk excitedly to her. Bryce noticed her brother (now standing beside her)glaring at him still. When Thomas finally gave Bryce a chance to speak she smiled at him shyly and pointed to her brother “This is my big brother. His name is Thomas too!” She said excitement laced in her quiet voice.

The three continued to hang around each other till their parents found them.

Thomas and Martha Waye along with Roger and Maria Elliot smiled at their children before Thomas interrupted. “I see you two made a new friend.” He said happy to his youngest chat happily with someone.

“Would you care to introduce us Angel?” Martha added as she gathered Bryce in her arms. Bryce pointed to the new boy. “His name’s Thomas like Tommy and daddy! He’s really nice and he’s my new friend!” Bryce rambled. As Martha took her oldest hand in her own. 

“Thomas, are you going to tell us about your new friends!” Maria added smiling at her son, but a mean glare in her eyes. Thomas Elliot forced a grin at his parents, the smell of alcohol practically radiating off his father’s body.

“Mother, his is my new friend Bryce and her brother Thomas Jr.” As he returned a glare at the boy holding onto his mother's hand.

Both holding an evil look in their eyes that no one else seemed to notice.

  
  
  


**Age 6**

“Mama?”   
Martha jumped at the tiny voice that appeared beside her. She turned to see her daughter with teary eyes staring at her, clutching a stuffed owl that had been Thomas’s to her chest .

“Mama where’s Tommy?” Bryce’s voice wombles.

Martha’s heart at her daughter’s expression.

She bit her lip trying to think of an answer to tell her daughter without letting her really know why Thomas was no longer here with them.

She sighed and picked up her daughter, pulling her into her lap and began to rock her back and forth.

She placed her chin on her daughter’s head.

As she tried not to cry.

“Tommy had to go somewhere else. He-He won’t be coming back angel. I'm sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”   
Martha heard her daughter sniffle and began to tug at her again.

Martha’s heart broke as her daughter’s sniffles turned into wails. As Bryce began to kick and scream in denial that her big brother left her.

Why did he leave her.

Why?

_ Why? _

* * *

Alfred made sure to help Bryce through her mourning.

Alfred pursed his lips, deep in thought as he baked Bryce’s favorites as Thomas and Martha came in.

Both Wayne’s walked in giving him a kiss on his cheek after he closed the oven.

The trio hugged each other.

They hadn’t wanted to send the boy away.

He was their child after all, but they had no choice. Thomas Jr. had gotten to a concerning point that they feared for Bryce’s safety.

He became possessive. Scaring off nearly every other child that Bryce tried to befriend.

Little Elliot being the only one that ignored but he also shared a concereing possivenes to her as well. 

Alfred still remembered walking in on a scene of that boy threatening Bryce harm if left him.

It took everything he had not to throw him out.

Thomas had to get a restraining order on the family.

But they couldn't see it with their own son until it was almost too late.

He nearly killed the last child that had approached Bryce. If he hadn't walked in when he had.

Alfred had no donut in his mind he would have killed the other child.

They had no choice.

So they had to send Thomas away for Bryce’s safety.

They would tell her when she was old enough to understand. Just not now.

Thomas needed to get physiatric help first. Hopefully the doctor they had sent him to would help before Thomas Jr. went down a path he couldn't come back from.

**Age 8**

Bryce Wayne laughed happily as her parents held her hands as she swung back and forth as they lifted her up with each jump she made. 

She smiled widely with her parents as they walked down the streets of Gotham.

They made a turn down an alleyway to get to their car faster. Bryce continues to talk with her parents when they let go of her hands. Both mother and father staying close by as they watched their daughter twirl and dance as they chatted about the movie.

Bryce was suddenly pulled back roughly and pushed behind her mom. She looked past her mother’s leg to see a man practically covered in the darkness pointing a pistol at her parents.

Bryce’s happy mood vanished at once as the man’s movements became more wild and crazed, demanding her daddy’s wallet. Daddy telling her to stay calm as she gave him a frightened look.

“No problem.” he told the masked man.

Bryce watched her daddy give the man his wallet. Right before said an pointed the gun toward her mommy.

“Necklace, now!” The man screamed. Bryce whimpered at the man’s loud voice as she watched her mommy take off her pearl necklace.    
The man yanked them from her mommy’s hands. 

The strands breaking and scattering across the ground.

When suddenly.

**_Bang!!!_ **

Bryce watched in horror as the scary man pulled the trigger on her daddy.

His blood splattering across her face. Her ears ringing loudly from the gun shot.

Bryce watched as he fell to the ground. 

Unmoving.

The man turned the gun to her mommy.

**_Bang!!!_ **

Bryce stumbled back in horror as her mommy fell beside her dad.    
More blood splattering across her face.

Bryce stared at the man.

Ears still ringing loudly as he pointed the cold, metal weapon at her. Tears running down her face.

And then.

He ran away.

Bryce fell to her knees, her parents blood smeared on her hands.

She tried to shake her parents, begging and screaming for them to wake up.

But…

They didn't.

  
They stayed there.

Cold and unmoving.

Color leaving their faces. Their lips slowly turning blue. 

Bryce stared at her blood soaked hands.

Her body shaking.

Her ears still ringing loudly.

And then.

She screamed.

Unaware of the pair of feline like green eyes watching her as she wailed loudly into the night.

  
  
  



End file.
